Through the Eyes of a Lestrange
by CookieMonster2244
Summary: Daughter of Bellatrix LeStrange, a metamorphmagus attends Hogwarts, and goes against her mother's wishes. She runs into a pair of red-headed twins, and is eager to prove herself the opposite of her mother. Will she remain her own person, or will the pressure cause her downfall? GeorgexOC THE PICTURE IS WHAT ELLA LOOKS LIKE YEAR 2 WHEN SHE CHOOSES A PERMANENT STYLE.
1. Chapter 1

Author: I, sadly, do not own anything except Ellana! **EXXAGERATED SIGH**

Ellana: Excuuuuse me? I'm not good enough?"

Author: What? No! I mean…just that…maybe the others are better?

Ellana: Whatever, all other material belongs to JKR!

~~ BREAK ~~

Ella's POV

I sat in the Hogwarts Express, alone in a compartment. I gazed out the window, anxiously overthinking what lies ahead. _'They will all think I am a murderer like my mother, and I'll be put into the rotten Slytherin. I'll be abandoned with no friends, gosh, why is my mum such a lunatic?!"_ My hair, starting off as a gentle black, now changed into a vibrant red.

My long, wavy hair, now tumbling in her face, made me sigh. I shut my eyes, thinking hard, and it turned to a nice shade of chocolate brown. I also changed my eye color from its normal green, to grey. _'I need to make sure I don't look like her. It's bad enough I'll have to deal with her reputation.'_

I heard a knocking on the door to my compartment. Sliding it open, I saw two redheads, grinning mischievously. "Hello there! Got room for three more?" I nodded, and they shuffled past me, followed by another boy.

I sat down, nervously, while they began introductions. "Well, I'm Fred and this is my brother, George." The boy continued.

The other student that came in said, "I'm Lee"

I gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ellana, but you can call me Ella." They looked at me expectantly. "Wh..what?"

"What's your last name?" George asked. I hid the fear in my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Does that matter?"

"Uh, I guess not?" Lee said, looking confused.

"Good." I said, releasing the breath I held in. "I assume it is your first year as well?"

Fred nodded eagerly. "Sure is! George and I are likely to be in Gryffindor, what about you, Lee?"

He nodded. "That's my hope! Anything but that nasty Slytherin!"

I gave a nervous smile. "Yeah, not too thrilled with Slytherin myself. I just don't like all the family expectations. They want me in Slytherin, but I don't want it. I'm not my family, I'm me."

George gave a bigger smile. "Well, any anti-Slytherin is a friend of ours, right Gred?"

"Definitely Forge!" The other twin replied. I shook my head at them. They are such silly boys, maybe I can make it into Ravenclaw.

"Well," I said, trying to keep a conversation. "What is your last name, if you don't mind."

"Weasley!" They both said together. I had to struggle from gasping. My Uncle Lucius always complained about the Weasleys as blood traitors. He would kill me if he knew I was talking to them. No matter the nagging feeling of possible disappointment, I was pleased at myself for befriending them. Anything anti-LeStrange is what I want!

"Oh, I've heard of your dad. Works in the Muggle Department at the Ministry, yes?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" A confused Fred asked.

"Long story." Was my quick reply. We sat in an awkward silence, until Lee pulled out a box of Bernie Botts Every Flavored Beans.

"Let's have some fun, huh?" He suggested. I nodded eagerly, the beans always had hilarious reactions!

George yelled out. "I'll go first!" He grabbed a slightly pink-orange one. He spit it out almost instantly. "EARWAX!" He cried, making a comical face. Fred reached in for a blue one.

"Mmm, cotton candy, imagine my luck!" George looked cheated as Fred happily ate his.

"Your turn Ella!"

I reached in, pulling out a grey one. Upon biting it, I felt naseus. "OH MERLIN, TOE JAM!" I spit it out, gladly gulping down water, my hair turning green as I felt sick. The boys were laughing hard until they saw my change of color.

"No way…" Lee said, shocked.

"What, guys, they hav stupid flavors, I thought you knew that." I was confused, until my hair blew into my face. It was green. "Crud.." I whispered.

George gaped. "You're a metamorphagus!"

I chuckled nervously. "Uh,.. yeah, about that…"

Fred spoke up. "That's incredible! You're so lucky!"

I couldn't help but smile, relieved that they weren't upset. I looked at Lee and said, "Alright, your turn! It better taste nasty or I'll be upset!"

~~ BREAK ~~

George's POV

The four climbed out of the boats that had brought them from the train, to Hogwarts. Ella looked about to faint. Her fingers wouldn't stay still. I looked at her now yellow hair, obviously showing her anxiety. _'She's so excitable'_ I thought, as we made our way up the castle stairs.

We all stopped in front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall explained the sorting to us, and we lined up to walk in, two by two. I was next to Fred, and Ella was next to Lee. I could see both of them pointing at different things. She seemed somewhat quiet and shy, while Lee was explaining as much as he knew to her.

Professor came back, and looked at the students. She said, "Let's go." And we followed her into the hall. I looked at the ceiling, and grinned. It looked like a mixture of the morning and night sky, with candle flowing everywhere. Classic Hogwarts.

As we all huddled at the front, the sorting hat sang its song, and I looked at Fred with a wink. He nodded and turned back to Lee and Ella. "Now guys," he whispered. "The hat is going to give you a test, our older brothers told us so. When you get up there, you need to explain which house and why. Got it?"

It was hard to hold back a laugh as Lee paled. Ella shrugged and looked calm. _'Hm,… weird girl.'_

Professor McGonagall called up the first student for the sorting hat. "Arwen, James" A scrawny looking boy with glasses and a big smile walked up. I nudged Fred. "5 galleons on Ravenclaw".

"Hufflepuff!" Fred replied. The hat was silent, and then cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Fred sent me a triumphant look. "Weasley, Fred" He walked up, confident, and put the hat on.

"Best for your family, GRYFFINDOR"

"Weasley, George" I walked up, not nervous in the slightest bit.

The hat was placed on my head, "Another Weasley, eh? GRYFFINDOR!" I sat next to my twin, both of us grinning. We looked up as Lee was called.

"Hm…interesting character. Not smart enough for Ravenclaw, too wild for Hufflepuff, and not clever for Slytherin. GRYFFINDOR!"

_'Wow, Griff is on a roll!' _I thought.

McGonagall paused, looking tense. I nudged Fred again, and he noticed too. She called out, "LeStrange, Ellana"

We looked at each other in shock. Ella was a LeStrange?! She didn't seem like it!

~~ BREAK ~~

Ella's POV

_"Oh Merlin, my name is announced, I can hear them all whispering!"_ I thought. The murmurs were already heard, not many people bothering to try and be quiet.

The hat was set on my head, saying, "Ah, yes…I remember your mother, a great Slytherin. But your heart lies not, there. Too headstrong for a Hufflepuff, and while quiet smart, Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you. GRYFFINDOR!"

For a moment there was silence, but then Fred and George clapped, and the table followed suit. I moved off the seat and walked towards the table, giving the hat to the next person. I could feel the stares of everyone as I awkwardly sat next to Lee. I held back tears, deep down, I knew they werent happy to be stuck with me.

Fred looked at me, and whispered. "Your mom is Bellatrix?" I nodded, gulping. He just grinned. "That's hilarious, you are NOTHING like her!"

I gave a slight smile. "Thanks, I don't really like my mum."

George leaned in. "No matter, like you said, you are you, not your family."

I grinned back, happy that he remembered what I said. I whispered, "In honor of my new house, let me change colors!" I shut my eyes, my hair turning red, eyes gold. I opened my eyes and they were silently clapping.

Dumbledore stood up, and wished everyone a good year, and the feast began. I picked a grapefruit and chicken salad, along with a cookie. As long as I'm here, might as well eat healthy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ella's POV

It had been two days since the arrival, and classes started today. Fred, Lee, George, and I all had the same schedule. Also, my three roommates, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, had the same too.

I was reading over my schedule for today at breakfast.

Transfiguration

Potions

Magic History

Lunch

Herbology

It seemed busy to me. I didn't like the idea of double potions, because I haven't heard the best things about our Potions teacher. I also heard that he ESPECIALLY dislikes Gryffindor.

I glanced over at Angelina, who was reading over her schedule. "What are you most excited for?" She asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Either Transfigurations or Charms. You?"

She looked over at me. "Probably Defense Against the Dark Arts"

Alicia piped up. "I think I'll like Charms, seems like basic, yet common spells, and I am just itching to use my magic!"

Katie shrugged. "I just can't wait for flying lessons. I want to try out for Quidditch next year."

I looked at Katie with a smile. "The team IS mostly 6th and 7th years, they will need spots to fill!"

"Yea, that's why I am one of the hopefuls!"

I gave a sigh of happiness. My 3 roommates didn't mind my family, and accepted me for me right away. I felt peaceful and at home. I was finished my cinnamon bun as Fred and George ran in. I looked at them with annoyance. "Guys, you don't have time for breakfast."

They cracked me a smirk and both grabbed some toast. "Who cares? Now, off to McGonagall's class!" George linked arms with Fred and I, and I glanced back at the girls, mouthing a 'Help Me!'.

Katie, my favorite out of the lot, jumped up, grabbing her bookbag, along with mine. "Wait for me!" she yelled, following us out of the Great Hall.

I elbowed George, and grabbed my bag from Katie. "Thanks for not leaving me alone with these two, they are mentally unstable."

Both twins looked at me with glares. "Hey!" they both exclaimed. "You'll pay for that one!" Fred warned.

I looked at Katie, who also had a glint in her eye. "Sure, sure…" I replied. I leaned close to Katie, and whispered to her. She widened her eyes, but nodded eagerly. The twins watched us closely.

George spoke up. "Now Elly, It's not nice to keep secrets."

It was my turn to glare at him. "It's Ell-A! With an 'A' not a 'Y'."

Katie snickered as Fred picked it up. "But Elly sounds better!"

I rolled my eyes. "Want me to call you Freddy?"

He shook his head quickly. "Nevermind, I like Ella better."

That caused another round of laughter as they entered McGonagall's classroom. I sat next to Katie and George, and within a few minutes, Lee, Alicia, and Angelina joined us. We learned how to turn a match to a needle, and surprisingly, I was able to do it well! I took about 100 notes though.

George leaned in asking, "Can we use your notes for homework later?" McGonagall asked us to write 6 inches on the importance of focus, and how it is needed in Transgurations.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't take your own?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not!"

The first three periods were uneventful. I liked Potions, just not Professor Snape, and the history teacher, Professor Binns, reminded me of a grandfather. It was lunch time, and I didn't eat much. The others didn't know, but when I was nervous, I couldn't eat. My stomach clenched up, and I always had a sick feeling.

I had been receiving cold stares all morning. Fred and George hadn't noticed, but Katie did. "Why are they looking at you like that?"

"Blood history is very important to people, mine is apparently 'tainted'." I replied in a whisper, not wanting the others to hear. I flipped through our Herbology textbook, since we had that next.

I realized that Professor Sprout was by far my favorite teacher. I loved herbology, and it was pretty easy for me. We talked about Devil's Snare, and even got to see some in person.

After class, Fred, Katie, George, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and I went over homework. I spoke up. "We only have to have Herbology and HOM homework done by tomorrow. Potions and Transfigurations are needed by Wednesday."

Fred just shrugged. "We can do homework later tonight."

Alicia shuffled through her bag. "I might have to get started on Transfigurations tonight, 6 inches is a good bit."

Angelina replied, "Yeah, at least the Herbology one about Devil's Snare only needs to be 4."

Katie chimed in. "But HOM needs 6 too! Honestly, I think it is paper week!"

Lee sighed. "Yep, Potions needs 5 inches."

With that, everyone groaned. "Maybe we DO need to get more than needed done tonight." George said.

The group nodded, walking up the stairs to the common room. My kitten, Pippin, was sitting on the armrest of the couch, curled up and asleep. Pippin was no ordinary cat, having wings like an owl. Don't ask me HOW that happened, that is to be spoken for by the parents. He was black with a few white splotches, and very adorable.

I sat on the couch next to him, stroking his fur. He woke up, giving a big yawn and a stretch. Alicia squealed. "He is so cute!"

I smiled at her. "I know! The parents were quite breathtaking, and I was hoping he inherited some good looks, ha ha!"

I grabbed my bag of books and walked towards the door. George grabbed my arm to stop me. "You aren't doing your homework with us?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think the Library is better, since we have four papers to write."

Fred shrugged. "Well, bring back whatever book you used!"

I nodded, walking out, Katie following me. When we were half-way to the Library, I asked, "Katie, am I boring?"

She looked at me, puzzled. "No. Why?"

"I don't know, it just seems like I am the only one to care about my work, besides you of course, but everyone else is so laid back. Am I being too strict?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. The boys aren't hard workers unless it comes to Quidditch or pranks."

I nodded my head.

George's POV

Once Ella and Katie left, Fred and I jumped up. Alicia and Angelina were still stroking Pippin, but looked nervous. "What are you up to?" Angie asked.

Fred started, "Since Ella called us 'mentally unstable'…"

"We are going to give her a surprise of her own!" I finished.

An hour went by, and we heard Katie and Ella talking outside the door. As the portrait swung open, they were hit overhead with a bucket of water. Katie yelled. "YOU BETTER BE HAPPY THAT MY HOMEWORK IS IN MY BAG!"

Ella looked stunned. I nudged Fred and motioned towards her. "Is she ok?" I whispered, as she started to tremble. He looked back at me with worry.

"I don't know." After saying that, Ella turned and ran out the common room, and Katie looked mad.

"You call her your friends?! You had no clue that she is afraid of water?!" She fumed, turning around to follow her friend, calling out. "Ella! Please stop running!"

I looked at Fred and we followed. "Ella!" I yelled.

Fred chimed in. "We're sorry, we didn't know!"

We followed Katie into a small room, and upon entering, we were doused with water and flour. Fred and I were dazed. "What just happened?" I asked.

Ella stepped out. "I knew you had a prank waiting for me, so why not return the favor?"

She grinned, eyes twinkling. "But don't worry, we did finish our Transfiguration, Herbology, and HOM work. Not Potions yet, though."

Katie summoned a mirror, and we laughed so hard. We looked like dough monsters, and Fred fell to the floor, laughing so hard. I saw Katie grab Ella's hand and run, yelling, "See you later boys!" That was clever…but let the games begin!

The next day, I came to breakfast, only to see Angelina and Alicia glaring at some Slytherins across the hall. "Did something happen?" I asked.

Alicia growled. "Not yet, but they keep eyeing us. Something is going to happen."

Lee came in. "Where's Katie and Ella?"

"You just missed them, they left for Charms" Angelina answered.

After another set of classes, the group was trudging back to their common room, covered in dirt from Herbology. Ella shuffled through her bag. "Ugh!" she said. "I left my book back in the greenhouse. I'll met you guys up there."

We all nodded, and she walked back.

"So, the first Quidditch match is next week!" Lee said.

All of us broke into smiles. "I know, it's quite exciting!" Alicia said. She was the only one who didn't want to try out for quidditch next year. "I've been TRYING to form a cheerleaders group, but our house head decided it was foolish."

I could already picture Professor McGonagall shaking her head at the idea. "Too bad, Alicia. Just put on a one girl show!" I said, cracking a grin.

"Merlin, no!" She yelled, as we walked into the common room.

Katie shuffled through her bag. "Dang it, I think I left my book too!"

"I'll go back and get it, m'lady" I said, bowing with a sweep of my arm. She just laughed and said thanks, as I turned to walk back. I walked down the long corridor towards the greenhouse, when I saw Victoria talking to Ella. Ella's eyes were angry, fists clenched, hair red. I quickened my pace, when I heard the Slytherin say, "Think you're so good? Longbottom called, wants his parents back!"

Ella gasped, starting to tremble, tears welling in her eyes, her hair now turning dark blue. "Do you know what happened to them?" Victoria continued. "They are in Mungo's, and that kid seems them every day, their sanity, gone! I hope you're happy."

I stood there, unsure of what to do, when I saw Ella burst into tears, and start running towards the common room. She passed me, but didn't notice, running as fast as she can. I glared at the Slytherin, who looked smug.

Without thinking, I sent a hex her way, and followed after Ella. All I heard from Victoria was her yelling, "MY HAIR!"

Gosh, Ella runs fast! She quickly mumbled the password to the portrait, and ran upstairs to the girls room, which boys couldn't enter. I ran into the room to find Katie already glaring at me. "What did you do?!" She yelled.

"It..wasn't me…Victoria..Slytherin!" I answered, out of breath from running.

Angie was already up, knocking at the room door, as other Gryffindors were looking at us in concern. "What happened?" Alicia asked.

"I just saw her and Victoria talking, and then she said something about Longbottom's parents?"

Katie gasped. "SHE WHAT!?" Katie dashed up the stairs, and whispered to Angelina. Katie gently knocked on the door, calling for Ella. I heard the door unlock and Katie slipped in, locking it again. '_What is going on?'_

Ella's POV

I sobbed. Katie was hugging me tightly, and said, "Just tell me what happened, please,"

I looked at her and nodded. "I..I met her in the halls, and she started saying things about being a blood traitor, because im not in Slytherin, then started to say that I had a bad mom. I didn't care at first, because I've heard it all before, but then she brought up the Longbottoms, and I just lost it." I cried even more, and Katie just hugged me again.

"Ella, it's your mom's fault, not yours."

"I know, but Katie you don't understand. I was there. I saw what she did to them, and I didn't try to stop it. Why didn't I try? They wouldn't be like this if I had helped." I continued, sobbing.

"No, you were too young! It isn't your fault!" Katie said, tears welling in her eyes.

We sat together, and just cried. I realized how much Katie meant to me, and I looked her in the eye. "Thanks Katie. You are my best friend!" I hugged her tightly, and she laughed.

"You are mine too!"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "I bet I look like a zombie right now."

Katie laughed. "Just a little, the blue hair doesn't help."

I groaned. "Let me guess, I freaked everyone out, didn't I?" Katie nodded, and I sighed. "I don't wanna go back down there. I need to do my homework."

She gave a small smile. "Well, at least that's a distraction." She wiped away my last few tears. "Want me to explain?"

I nodded. If I spoke about it anymore, I'd just cry again. I sat properly on my bed, and pulled out my Potions assignment and textbook. I began writing, as Katie went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the positive feedback. I've never done a Harry Potter FanFic, and before anyone gets annoyed, they WILL MATURE! They act silly in this chapter because it is a lot of 11 year old girls and boys, and we ALL know how they are! I am really excited for their 4th year, because I have something planned, so their second year might be a bit rushed. It all depends on my ridiculous writer impatience! ;)**

**I'm posting lots today because of a school break and boredom! THANKS! 333**

George POV

I paced, waiting for Ella to come back down. Fred was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire, while Alicia and Angelina waited outside the door. Lee looked up. "Katie's coming back!"

We all turned our eyes to her. "What happened?" I asked. "Why was she so upset?"

Katie sighed and sat down. "She doesn't want to come down yet, so she asked me to explain. When she was younger, her mom and dad, Bellatrix and Rudolphus LeStrange, worked for..he who must not be named..they tortured and killed many wizards, witches, and muggles. There was a time when they did it right in front of her. Alice and Frank Longbottom. Bellatrix tortured them, to the point where they were driven mentally insane. Ella was forced to sit there and..and watch them. She thinks she is to blame because she didn't try to stop them. As of now, the two are in St. Mungo's mental facility, and she said that she went to visit them. It was..just messed up." Katie let a few tears drop, as everyone gaped.

She continued. "They had one son, Neville. He's 9 years old, and will be going here in 2 years. She is scared to meet him because of what her parents did, and she..doesn't like to talk about it. So whenever she comes down, don't bring it up, ok?"

Everyone nodded, and I clenched my fists. What parent forces their child to watch them torture and kill people?

Angelina looked up from where she was sitting, with tears in her eyes. "Her parents are in Azkaban, so who does she live with?"

"The Malfoys"

Fred and I looked up, in shock. The Malfoys were a highly prejudiced pure-blood family, who all went into Slytherin. Narcissa Malfoy was Bellatrix's sister.

"K..Katie?" Everyone looked up to see Ella, who's hair was pure white, eyes blue, looking down there. "Um,..I'm out of parchment. Got any?"

Katie smiled at her. "Sure do! Let me grab it!" She jumped over to her bag, grabbing paper out of it, and handed it to Ella. The girl smiled and went back into the room, quietly.

Alicia looked confused. "Wait, is she a metamorphagus?"

Angelina laughed. "It took you THIS long to find out?"

I kept looking back at her door. She was one of my best friends, and I felt a brotherly urge to go punch Victoria in the face.

Two hours later, we were all getting ready to head down to dinner, when Ella came down, hair now blonde, eyes brown. She gave us a small smile, before grabbing Katie's hand and saying, "Merlin, I'm starving! Come on, or I might eat your homework!"

That got a laugh out of everyone, lightening the mood. We all walked to the Great Hall, sitting at out table. Ella looked over at the Slytherin table, to see an angry Victoria. The Slytherin's hair was bright green.

Ella looked at me. "What happened to Tori's hair?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't know, must have been the Slytherin blood in her."

She gave a small laugh, and I grinned. I knew it would work. I elbowed Fred, who winked. He whispered, "I put some Music Makers in some of the food."

Everyone stared at us, then nervously at the food. "None near us, sillies!" I said. All of a sudden, a Ravenclaw started singing.

"Merlin, I hate the homework assignments today!" She clamped a hand over her mouth, and more musical outbursts occurred. Fred and I were dying of laughter, and I could see the others barely holding it in. This was going to be a fun next couple of weeks.

Ella's POV

A few months had past, and it was Halloween time. So far, I was exceeding in all my classes, except Astronomy, which I struggle with. Flying lessons were simple, since I am good with a broom. I talked with Katie and Angelina, and the three of us are going to try out for chasers next year.

I grabbed Alicia, Katie, and Angelina and pulled them into our room. I said, "You know where we should go?"

Alicia looked at me, and grinned. "Costume party?"

I jumped. "YES! Let's get ours ready!"

The girls squealed with delight, working on costumes.

Katie was going as her favorite Quidditch player. Angelina was a princess. Alicia was going to be a musician. I was planning on being a spider, but I didn't tell them yet. I wore a black dress with ragged cut edges, sleeves that went to my elbows. I turned my hair white, and put a black mardi-gras mask on. I also attached some spiderwebs to my dress, and added extra limbs. I came out of the bathroom in my clothes, and the other girls gasped.

"Talk about creativity!" Angie said. I blushed, slightly.

"I wore this last year, at my Aunt Cissy's party" I explained. I felt self-conscious, and went to fix my hair. I pulled it into a french braid, that fell to my right shoulder. I linked arms with Katie, and we walked down the dorm stairs to the common room, the party being in the Great Hall.

We met up with the boys, and headed towards the party.

~~  
George POV

I walked down in my dementor costume. I stopped when I saw Ella. She looked beautiful. She gave me and Fred an eager wave, before linking with Katie. They walked to the great hall, dress and cape flowing.

Fred was going as Dumbledore, Lee as a ghost. At the party, Ella ran up to the DJ. She was talking with him, making lots of hand motions. I held in a laugh, trying to figure out what she was saying. I made my way over, and she turned to me. "Ever heard of karaoke?"

I shook my head. She explained, "Its something I learned about when I spent a month in the Muggle World, and Casey here gave me some music for it!"

I was still confused. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "The music plays without the words, and someone is chosen to sing with it!"

I get it! I nodded, grinning. "Are we doing it here?" I asked.

She paled. "Merlin, no! When we get back to the common room, we will."

I laughed and shrugged. A new song came on, and her eyes lit up. "I love this song!" It was called, "Witch Don't Lie" by the Weird Sisters. She ran up to Alicia, who eagerly went out to dance with her. I laughed at the two of them, swinging each other back and forth to the song.

Fred came up, grinning. I looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

His grin grew. "Angie wants to dance with me for the next song"

I smirked. "Aww, ickle Freddie has a widdle girlfriend"

He glared. "Shut up, no one asked you!"

I held back a sigh. I wasn't asked to dance, but that didn't mean I wasn't going butt in on Fred's dance. I grinned, but before I knew it, the next song was on, and Fred was gone. I felt a tap on my back, and I turned to find Ella. She smirked. "Let's go scare some people!"

I grabbed her hand and we went to the shadowy side of the room. She played lure, and I scared. It worked out great. We even managed to freak out a 7th year.

After the party, we went back to the common room, where Ella pulled out a CD. "Time for karaoke!"

We all stared at her, and she explained. "Lee goes first! And yes, we ALL have to do it!"

Lee groaned. "What am I singing?"

Alicia thought about it. "What about…You Don't Know You're Beautiful, byt the muggle band One Direction?" Even the wizard world had heard of them.

Lee sighed. "Ok…" He sang it, and it was easy to tell that he wasn't the singing type. When it was over, he turned around to pick the next person. "Because you are cruel, Ella, you get to go next. You have to sing Wide Awake by Katy Perry"

She blushed. I smirked, she said that EVERYONE had to do it. That includes herself. She got up and turned the music on.

She sang, eyes closed, fingers trembling. When she stopped, she blushed like crazy. I widened my eyes. She sounded great! She shook her head at us as we clapped. "I'm awful!" she said, sitting down, her hair pink.

I gaped. "Awful? You were bloody terrific!" I said. She looked down, embarrassed. "Well, then you go, Mr. George Weasley!"

My smile faded. "Aw crud." Fred nudged me. I looked at him smirking, "We sound identical too, you know!" Fred's smile disappeared too.

He stood up. "Duet it is then!" I grinned as we went through the night singing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella's POV

Christmas was around the bend, and I had yet to tell me family, the Malfoys, about my house predicament. I was put in Gryffindor, but my relations wanted me in Slytherin. Somehow, they found out, and were quite furious.

During lunch, the owls came in, and I grabbed my letter. Opening it, I frowned, refusing to let any emotions come over me. George must've noticed, because he was giving me nervous glances. My hair was slowly turning grey, and I tried to keep it in, not wanting the others to see. I got tired of wasting my energy on it, and my hair faded.

I sighed putting down the letter, and kept eating lunch. Fred nudged me. I held back a glare, and looked up at him. "Yes, Fred?"

"Uh, are you ok?"

"Yes." I continued to eat and ignore the others, as their topic switched to Quidditch, and the good game we had against Hufflepuff. When I wasn't paying attention, George grabbed my letter from me. "George! Give it back! It's my letter!" I yelled, trying to take it back.

I snatched it back, but not before he had a chance to read parts of it. He looked at me with concern. "You're not allowed to go home for Christmas?!"

I growled, grabbing my book bag, and stood up. "I have to get to Charms." I walked out, ignoring the people calling my name. I heard someone following me, but I just tuned them out. I walked towards the bathroom, and I heard the footsteps go away.

It took me a minute to realize where I was, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, so I decided to go straight to class. I heard a few pairs of footsteps behind me, and when I turned to greet the people, I was slammed into the ground.

Blinking rapidly, I held my head in one hand, the throbbing was painful. I heard a boy whisper, "You filthy blood traitor, be happy we aren't in a bad mood today."

I looked the speaker in the eye, and it was Marcus Long, a Slytherin that was feared by everyone. I am a quiet kid, unless I am around my best friends, so I just sat there, a little scared.

I felt a shark kick in my stomach, and I groaned as I went into the fetal position. I hadn't been beat up yet, this year, but I was expecting it soon. I felt a hand grab my hair and lift me to my feet. Marcus spoke again, "I better not be seeing you with those other blood traitors, it gives a bad name to purebloods."

I received one final blow to the nose, and was slammed head first into the floor. The world was spinning, and I heard Long and his friends walking off, laughing. I assumed the fetal position again, shutting my eyes in pain. I felt my nose bleeding, and fought the urge to cry. My hair was red again.

I heard more footsteps, running, and concerned voices. "Ella, where are you?"

"OMIGOSH ELLA!"

"Where is she?"

"George, Fred, come here! She doesn't look good!"

"Merlin, what happened?"

"Is she conscious?" I gave a tiny nod to that statement.

I opened my eyes to see Katie, Fred, George, and Lee standing over me. Katie asked, "Can you see well?"

My throat clenched when I tried to speak, so I whispered, "It's blurry."

"Oh gosh, her nose is bleeding, George, pick her up, she needs to get to the Hospital Wing." I felt myself being lifted, and my head spun. Once we started moving, I blacked out.

George's POV

I swear I will murder whoever did this. It turned out she had one cracked rib, and a broken nose, as well as a concussion. She had to stay there overnight, so I was walking back there the next morning. Katie was by my side, carrying her and Ella's book bags.

"I hope she can leave today. She hates being cooped up like this."

I nodded, trying to rush the anger out of my system. We entered and she was still asleep. Madame Pomfrey said that she was ok to leave once she woke up, but needs to have someone by her side. Ella had the chance of getting dizzy throughout the day, and needed someone to make sure she didn't fall back into the floor and worsen her concussion.

I sighed, sitting next to Ella. Her hair was now its natural color, black. It wasy soft and wavy, curling at the bottom. I had an idea, and I jumped up. Katie said she would stay with Ella, so I ran to find Fred.

Ella's POV

I walked down the halls with Katie, heading to our Transfigurations class. My black hair was pulled into a ponytail. I was listening to her explain the homework I missed, which I luckily didn't need to have done until tomorrow.

Fred and George ran up to us. "Ella, guess what?"

"What, George?"

"You can stay with us for Christmas!" Fred said.

My eyes widened. "But, your family,..what if they…don't like me?"

George rolled his eyes. "Nothing to worry about, they'll love you!"

I nodded. "Ok then."

The twins gave each other a high five, and walked with us to class. I started blinking rapidly, darkness overcoming me.

~~  
George's POV

Ella didn't look too good. She started to blink a lot, and shake. I looked at Fred, and back to Ella. Within seconds, she had blacked out, falling. I caught her before she could hit the ground. I guess Madame Pofmrey was right, she did need to have people here at all times. Too unpredictable.

Fred looked at me. "What just happened?!"

Katie answered. "Concussion repercussions"

He nodded, and Ella's eyes snapped open. "What happened?" she asked.

"Quick blackout moment." I told her. She sighed, getting back up, and grabbing her bag.

"Sorry guys." We all shrugged, and headed into class. "How long will these things happen?"

"Madame Pomfrey says that it is different for each case, so she is unsure" Katie said.

As Transfigurations began, I pretended to write notes, but wrote my parents a letter, telling them to expect one more.

Fred and I sat in a train car with Ella, heading home. I could see that she was nervous. Her hair was now brown, eyes silver. We planned pranks and presents on the way, trying to lighten the mood. I looked at Fred, saying, " I feel like we forgot to do something."

He nodded. "We told them about bringing a friend with us."

I facepalmed and groaned. Ella lookes nervous. "What,…what is it?"

"We forgot to tell our parents your name!" She looked terrified now, and I felt similar. If my father messes this up, I'll kill him.

"It's ok though," Fred said. "They know not to judge a witch by her name."

I nodded, hoping it was true. We got off the train, and our mother ran up. "Boys! Welcome home!" Percy and Charlie got off the train after us, looking at Ella. They hadn't met her yet either, only seen her once or twice. "You must be the boys' friend!" She looked at the girl.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Ellana." She shook hands with my mom, nervously.

My mom, being the charmer she was, said, "What a beautiful name, dear!"

My dad came up behind her. "Arthur Weasley. I didn't catch your last name?"

Ella paled, not letting her hair change color. "Um,.. it's…L..LeStrange" Her eyes changed into a blue, but no one noticed.

My father stiffened, but shook her hand nonetheless. "Nice to meet you. Enjoying Hogwarts?"

She gave a small smile. "Yes, the Gryffindor house is very nice."

Mr. Weasley looked speechless. "Your…in Gryffindor?" She blushed, nodding shyly. He gave her a pat on the back. "Good for you!" We all walked to the flying car to get home.

When Ella was upstairs with Ginny, I was cornered by my parents. "You brought a LeStrange here?! She is the daughter of a murderer!" my dad begun.

"Arthur, I will not have you saying that! Her parents were bad, but that doesn't mean she is!" I grinned at my mom, Fred walking up, nodding.

Percy spoke up. "I agree with dad, she could murder us in our sleep, or be spying on us."

We all broke out into an argument about whether she was safe or not. We all heard someone speak up, and looked towards the stairs. Ella stood there, tears in her eyes, but refusing to let them fall. In a small voice, she said, "I'm going to go for a walk."

We all stood there, shame filled, as she walked past us, and out the back door. I tried to follow her, but she stopped me. "I just need some time alone."

I nodded, before turning back and glaring at my family. She left, and I got mad. "What wonderful hosts we are! We invite Ella over, and then yell about how she is destined to be a bloody murderer! It's the same as someone saying we are prejudiced pure bloods! You all are thinking about the stereotypes!"

Fred spoke next. "Then you let her hear you! She was disowned by her relatives already, and now us?! Way to ruin a Christmas!"

Molly kept looking at the door, until she heard those last words. "Disowned by family!? What?!"

Fred continued. "Her former guardians, the Malfoys, who raised her, sent her a letter saying how she isn't welcome back to the house anymore. She is trying to reach her Aunt Andromeda, and has gotten no reply."

Mr Weasley looked guilty. "You are right, it isn't the girls fault that she's got bad blood."

Percy just stood there, nodding. I glanced at the door again, hoping that Ella was ok.

~~  
Ella's POV

I knew it was too good to be true. Ginny and the twins were very nice, but their family, just like everyone else who saw me. In their eyes, I am scary, dangerous, and just like my parents.

I sat back on a tree, and looked out at the land. Everything was peaceful, and I finally let the tears come out.

_ ~ Bellatrix was torturing two people, and Ella was sitting back, watching fearfully. "Now honey, this is what we need to do to the wizards and witches who don't listen to the Dark lord," Bellatrix explained, continuing to torture. In the corner, Ella just cried, hearing the ear-splitting screams. _~

I had tears running down my face, remembering all that my parents did. No…I can't be like that. I WON'T be like that. I heard some soft footsteps, but heard them leave as fast as they came. Maybe I can finally be alone…

George's POV

Fred ran up to our room to grab our prank book, bringing a few items back. "These are for inspiration!" he said, trying to lighten the mood. We sat there for ten minutes, idea-less. That's when Ginny ran in.

"Guys, Ella is crying."

I felt my heart sting with guilt. It was partly my fault. I didn't tell our parents ahead of time, and given the name, it was the kind to bring up unneccessary discussion. I got up, heading towards the door.

"Oi!" Fred called out. "Where you going?"

I gave him a look that said, 'I don't know, you tell me'. His eyes widened. "OH, right. I'll stay here, don't wanna crowd her." He said, winking.

I rolled my eyes, before running out to find Ella. I was able to find her pretty quick, sobbing behind a tree. She seemed so heartbroken, but she spoke in between tears. "George, you can come sit if you want."

I carefully sat next to her, saying, "Don't listen to my family. My dad and Percy are like that with everyone."

She looked me in the eyes, tears streaming down her face. "But what if they are right? What if I am a murderer? What if I become like my parents?"

It took every muscle in me to not gape. "You are not your parents! Heck, you probably will never be like them at all! Besides physical features, which you can fix."

I heard her give a light laugh. "You should've seen mum's face once you left. I swear dad was as good as dead. She really likes you."

Ella smiled softly. "Your mum is nice. Is it ok to say that I am jealous?" She gave me little wink.

I had to laugh at that. "Nice?! This is her guest appeal. She yells a lot when we don't have company around."

As soon as that was said, we both were laughing. I felt better, knowing that I somewhat distracted her. "So," I continued. "How much homework did you get for the break?"

She thought for a moment. "Um,…growing something for Herbology, a meter on the history of House Elves for HOM, Astronomy needs a star chart with my 3 'favorite' constellations, Transfiguration is turning my book cover to any other color, Charms…just practicing for a test we have once we resume, DADA is doing a bio on mummies, and Potions is making some elixir."

I gaped. "That's a lot!"

She just smiled. "Not really, I usually have that sort of thing for regular homework, so it isn't a big deal."

I furrowed my brow. "But, I don't ever get that much homework."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you this but I guess you forgot. After the first month, the teachers placed me in Advance, so I do extra work."

I merely shook my head at her. "What's the point?"

She looked stunned. "Well isn't it obvious? I need to be in advanced placement for when I get older. Even though I'm a first year, I am already planning out my life AFTER school."

I chuckled at that, and grabbed her hand. "You'll be amazing at whatever stupid thing makes you do all this work." She just glared at me, and I laughed as I dragged her back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**AN: As of now, there aren't "love" like feelings between Ella and George yet. Just simply good friendship. I'm going to hint a little of it in their second and third years, but won't do too much until the fourth year. Also, I chose their 4****th**** year because Harry would be more settled in, and not "hot off the grill", know what I mean? Anyways, thanks for the nice reviews! I'm having fun with this! If there are any suggestions, LMK! **

Ella's POV

I sat awkwardly in the Weasley's house, eating dinner. No one mentioned what happened earlier, and I liked it that way. I started talking with Charlie, who was a 7th year, about all sorts of magical animals.

Ginny and Ron were still warily eyeing me, along with Percy, but Mr. Weasley seemed proud of me. He enjoyed the fact that I ignored my blood lines reign of Slytherin, and was placed in Gryffindor.

Mrs. Weasley was going on about how sweet I was for watching over her boys this year. I couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly at that, while the twins scoffed. I turned to Ron, hoping to lighten the mood between us.

"So, Ron, when will you be going to Hogwarts?"

That definitely worked. He grinned. "Only two more years! I can't wait to go!"

I smiled. "I can't wait for you to come! You'll be a Gryffindor for sure! Bet you'll make lots of friends!"

Ginny spoke up. "I am going in three years!"

I gave her a high five. "Great! You will definitely have to be my study partner then! Once you get there, I can help you with all sorts of stuff!"

She smiled at me. "Really? That would be nice. I'm kind of nervous for Hogwarts."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Molly just watched the three of us talk, and she gave a smile. "What are your summer plans Ellana?"

I looked at her. "Oh, call me Ella. And, I'm not sure yet. I'm hoping to visit my Aunt Andromeda, but I haven't been able to talk with her recently."

Mr Weasley coughed. "Um, you mean Andromeda Tonks?"

I nodded. He continued. "Well, they are coming over tomorrow, with a few other ministry families. Your cousin, Nymphadora, finished Hogwarts last year."

I couldn't hide the excitement in my eyes. "Really? That's cool!"

I hurried up to Ginny and I's room after dinner, and we both played a game of wizard's chess together.

George's POV

Ella and Ginny went off to have "girl time" as they called it. Fred and I got busy with Christmas gift ideas, since we were to be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow.

~TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING~

I grabbed Ella's arm and linked with it, Fred getting her other arm. She just laughed at us as we walked down Diagon Alley. She decided on a definite style for her hair. It was just past her shoulders and blonde. She had it straight, not curly or black like her mothers.

We dragged her to Zonko's first. Fred and I ran off to grab her some presents, while she went off on her own shopping spree.

We all gathered in the middle of Diagon Alley, and we saw that Ella had 5 bags full of who knows what. Fred and I gaped.

"When did you ever.."

"Have the time.."

"To buy all that.."

"Without us looking?"

She just laughed and covered her bags.

It was Christmas morning. The Tonks family came over last night for a Christmas Eve Party, and Nymphadora hit it off well with Ella. The two acted like they've known each other for years, despite any age difference.

Fred and I were waiting outside Ginny's room, banging on the door. "WAKE UP!" we yelled.

Ginny opened the door, and gave a big smile. "Ella will be out in a minute!" With that said, the redhead ran down the stairs to see the presents. Fred and I waited, until Ella came out. She was wearing a red t-shirt and white jeans. She grabbed our hands and we all went downstairs.

Fred and I ran ahead of her, and she just walked casually. She plopped down on the floor, as we all gathered to exchange gifts. Everyone got a famous Weasley sweater, including Ella, who happily put hers on.

Then we exchanged gifts. Ella got some candy from Bill and Percy, a book about animals from Charlie, a book on Quidditch plays from Ron, a journal from Ginny, and a bunch of things from Zonko's from Fred and I.

She gave everyone the gifts she bought. A journal for Ginny, which the two whispered about. She gave Charlie a pair of fire resistant gloves, helpful for his dragon taming which he would be working on after he graduated. Bill was surprised, and looked nervously at Ella from his gift, but she gave him a gentle smile, and patted his arm. I didn't see what it was.

She got Percy a new set of quills, which he seemed pleased with. She got Ron a basic quidditch set, and gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley some flowers whose vines would weave together to make their names.

She, then, gave Fred and I some sort of hearing aid. Fred looked at her oddly. "Uh, I know we don't listen to you much, but this isn't the reason why."

She laughed and shook her head. "No, you git, it's not that! Press the button on the side, and whoever else has one connected to yours, can hear you!"

She pulled out one for herself and demonstrated. "That's bloody brilliant!" I said.

She gave a smile, which seemed a bit forced to me. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go get ready."

I was confused. "Ready for what?"

She sighed, "I'm going to visit someone." With that, she went upstairs.

Ginny was writing in the journal, with an anxious look. "Ginny," I said. "I didn't take you to be a big writer."

She blushed. "I'm not…she put a charm on it,.. I don't think I should talk about it." She closed the book and started to eat some candy.

~~  
Ella's POV

I was getting ready to visit my mother. No matter how much I hate her, it is something I am supposed to do. I grabbed my wand and my journal and headed downstairs. I heard a knock at the Weasleys door, and Mr. Weasley opened it. I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Mrs. Malfoy! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I heard my Aunt's voice, and its sharpness hurt my ears. "I am coming to take my niece. She has asked that I accompany her. We do this every Christmas."

Mr Weasley looked tense. "Alright then. Ellana? Your Aunt is here!"

I walked out, trying to seem confident and happy, forcing a smile on my lips. "Hello Aunt Cissy!"

She widened her eyes at my appearance, but didn't seem upset. "Well then, come along, I'll have you back in a few hours."

I nodded and told her I needed to grab my bag. I ran up to my room.

~~  
George's POV

I saw Mrs. Malfoy in our living room and grabbed Fred. "What is going on?" I asked him.

He shrugged, and I heard her say, "I assure you Mr. Weasley, this is her decision, not mine. Though, I don't approve of her going."

Our dad replied. "Why shouldn't she see her?"

"It seems to stress her. It even stresses me. But, it is something she wants to do, so I must respect her wishes."

Fred and I faced each other in confusion. Who was Ella going to visit? She walked into the room as if on cue. "I'm ready!" She said, in a happy but deflated tone.

She grabbed some Floo powder, and walked into the fireplace. "Azkaban" she said, clearly. If a flash, she was gone, and Mrs. Malfoy was doing the same. I grabbed Fred's arm and whispered, "She is going to see her mother."

Ella's POV

I reached my mom's cell. She looked up at me, with a big, disturbing smile. "Hello child. Come to see your mummy? What have you done to your hair?" She reached her arm out of the cell and stroked my hair. I flinched, shaking a lot, and the guard handed in a box of chocolates.

"Merry Christmas mum. The guards checked this, and there was nothing in it."

She took it and put it on the ground. "Too bad, I would've preferred something smuggled in. Seen Longbottom recently? Is the child hurting yet?" My eyes stung with unshed tears.

"I don't think you deserve to know"

She glared at me. "After ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU?"

I closed my eyes, and whispered. "You've done nothing but make my life miserable. I hope you know that."

She smiled again. Drawing me closer, she said, "I know." With that, she clawed my face, and I gave a slight cry of pain, as my Aunt Narcissa pulled me back.

"Bella! You hurt her!"

"Why should I care! The ungrateful brat is being selfish. It's her fault anyway. If she hadn't disobeyed, I wouldn't have done that!"

My tears seeped through my closed lids, my cheek singeing due to her sharp uncut nails. I could feel some blood seeping down my cheek. I turned to see a man in a nearby cell looking at me, concerned. It was my Uncle Sirius. I gave him a small smile, and he returned it.

Narcissa grabbed my hand and led me away. We Floo'd back to the Weasleys, but before anyone could find out, I ran out to a tree and hid up in it's branches. I grabbed my journal from Ginny, and saw the message she wrote. Our journals were connected so that whever she wrote in hers, I could see it and write the response in mine.

Her message read, 'Ella, are you ok? Fred and George told me where you went. Let me know if you need to talk.'

Truth was, I did need to talk, but I never liked putting my troubles on others. I wrote back, 'I'm alright. To be honest, it wasn't easy, but it's the same each year. I'll get over it. Thanks for asking, and tell Fred and George to give me some time alone. I just need to think.'

Within seconds, she responded. 'Ok! They said they will try to find you in an hour. Better hide, if you ask me!'

George's POV

We gave Ella an hour, and went to look for her. We found her against the tree she first went to. She had her head leaning against it, covering one part of her face. The tear stains were easily seen, but her eyes were grey and looked lifeless.

"Hey Ella! You missed the best thing! Percy spilled ink all over himself!" Fred said, trying to get a reaction. She gave a small smile.

"I wonder who is to blame for that" she said, in a monotone voice.

"Ella, do you want to go back to the house? We can go into our room and take your mind of things." I offered.

She nodded, getting up, nonchalantly covering her cheek. I knew she was hiding something, so I grabbed her arm and pulled it away. I gasped at what I saw. There was 3 nail marks, and the blood had dried.

She just looked down in embarresment. Fred spoke up first, "Ella, what happened?"

"It was just my mum."

"We are your best friends, you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

She shook her head and Fred spoke up. "Alright then! Lets go home and say you fell out of a tree." She smiled at us, and we went back.

"I was lucky to get you guys." She said giving a small smile. Fred just patter her back.

"Everyone is lucky to have us, no worries." That got a laugh out of her.

We got back, and everyone believed our story. Soon Christmas was over, and we all headed back to Hogwarts. Everyone got back into the swing of things with school work piling up. Fred, Ella, Katie and I were walking down the stairs towards the main hall, when it happened again.

Ella started to shake slightly, and fell unconscious. Fred, who was in front of her, barely caught her without falling, himself. Katie looked nonchalant. "She is still having those?" I asked.

Katie nodded. "Madame Pomfrey gives her some potions to take the effects away, but she didn't take one today, obviously." With that, Ella woke up and mumbled an apology as she kept walking.

We were on our way to flying lessons, whoch had now been boring because the four of us, plus Angelina, were easy flyers.

The rest of the year had gone by uneventfully. Minus the pranks, that went on nonetheless. Fred and I found the Marauders map, but didn't show anyone.

We were on the train on the way home, and Ella was holding Pippin. "What are you all's summer plans?"

"Same was always…"

"Housework, Quidditch,.."

"Planning pranks,…"

"And that's all!" we both finished.

She nodded. "So, you staying with Tonks?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yep! I'm happy about that! They were all so nice!"

The train came to a halt, and we all got our luggage. Ella jumped up and gave me a hug. "Bye George, I'll miss you."

I hugged her back. "Same."

She then juped over to Fred, where she tackled him with a hug. Grabbing her suitcases, she made her way over to her new family, waving goodbye to the twins.

I knew that the summer would be long, but we had our ear pieces, and we could write each other whenever, so Fred and I worked on letters during the trip home.


	6. Chapter 6 - YEAR 2 BEGINS

** Thanks for the nice reviews! SORRY ABOUT THIS! I first posted this chapter, and the layout was MESSED UP. There were no breaks, and it looked sloppy. Here it is in readable format ;) Please review any suggestions!**

YEAR 2 – WOO HOO

Fred and I sat on the train, impatiently waiting for our friends. Lee walked in with a grin on his face. "Guess who is the new Quidditch announcer?"

Fred looked deep in thought. "Hmmm, could it be the dashing Lee Jordan?"

He grinned and gave a dramatic pose, deepening his voice. "Why, but of course!"

"You better make it interesting or Fred and I'll aim bludgers at YOU" I told him.

"What makes you think you two will become beaters?"

"We were born for it" we both said in sync.

Katie walked in the compartment smiling. "Hey Lee, George, Fred!"

We all grinned back and sat down. "Where's Ella?" I asked.

Katie shrugged. "Should be here soon. Fred, what were you telling me about in your letter? Dreaming of a prank shop?"

The two continued their conversation while Lee and I spoke Quidditch.

Ella's POV

I was hurriedly putting my luggage onto the train. I grabbed Pippin, my owl-cat, and climbed in the train. I breatehd a sigh of relief, as I stepped on right when the horn blared. '_Just in time!'_

My blonde hair was to my shoulders, the bottom half curled. I looked at the book I had in my hands. _'Darn, I forgot to put this away.'_ I whispered a spell, then the cover changed. No one needed to know what I was reading.

I needed to remember how to brew Wolfsbane for potions. No one knew that I had a problem on my hands. I MYSELF am not a werewolf, but a friend of mine is, and I really needed to be sure I could help as much as I could this year.

An old friend of mine, Callahan Meyers, who was a Muggleborn, was bitten by a werewolf this summer. She was going to Hogwarts for her first year, and I promised to help her. I needed to make sure no one found out, though.

In three days would be her first full moon at the school, so I was trying to prep myself the best I could. Over the summer, I was training to become an Animagus. So far, my transformation was ¾ complete. I was going to be a silver fox, which was uncommon.

I was walking down the hall, when I saw Callahan talking to someone. A very tall, burly Slytherin to be exact. All I heard was, "Your year is going to be miserable, you filthy mudblood."

I ran up to him, slapping him firmly on the face. "You should know better, saying that to a first year! Don't make me report this to McGonagall!"

He just grinned at me. I have to admit, I was creeped out. "And what are you going to do about it, LeStrange? McGonagall can take away points, OOH SCARY… You're next, blood traitor."

He stalked away, and I grabbed Callahan's hand, which was shaking. "Come on," I said. "Let's find my friends." She nodded, and we walked into the compartment. She wiped away a few tears before entering.

~~  
George's POV

Ella walked in, looking grim, but happy. "Hello guys! This is Callahan! She is a friend of mine, its her first year."

The girl next to her, a girl with dark auburn hair, smiled and waved. I noticed a scar she had on her arm, but didn't point it out. I spoke up first. "Nice to meet you, Callahan! I'm George. This is Fred. That's Lee."

"And I'm Katie!" The other girl responded. "Hi Ella!" I watched as the two friends hugged and sat down. Pippin jumped to my lap, and I pet her, earning purrs.

Callahan smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

I noticed her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying. We heard a tap on our compartment door, to see Marcus Long, a big Slytherin grinning with a crazed look in his eye. I heard a whimper, and looked over to see Callahan cowering behind Ella, who was glaring at the boy, unfazed.

Flint just grinned and said, "Sitting with them, huh? Wait till you're alone." Fred and I nervously looked at each other. We obviously missed something. Ella didn't.

She stood up and opened the door. "Get your filthy blood out of here. No one wants to talk to the likes of you." I gaped at what I was hearing. Ella never talked this fiercly about anything. Merlin, this must be serious.

He just shrugged. "Mudbloods are useless anyway." If that didn't earn gasps, I don't know what did.

Ella just smiled, narrow-eyed. "Heard enough, Professor?"

A new teacher stepped out into view. He looked angry. "Yes. I certainly have. Mr. Long, we do not threaten new students, expecially with that language. Detention for a week, as well as 50 points from your house."

The student glared at Ella and stalked off. Ella just smiled and waved, sitting back down as the teacher left. "Don't listen to him, Callie, he is just trying to scare you. Did it to me too, and I'm fine."

I looked at Ella oddly. Fred spoke up. "Wait, didn't he beat you up?" I kicked him in the shin. Callahan paled.

Ella gently comforted her. "He didn't beat me up for something like that. I was a blood traitor, that is way different than being a new student."

She just sniffled. "What if I am put in Slytherin?"

Ella kept smiling. "You are too kind for Slytherin! Anyways, you have the mirror if you need to talk to me."

I just grinned as Katie piped in. "You have a mirror? Add me! You seem really cool, and im sure we can all study together!"

That brought a smile to the young girl's face. We talked the whole time there, and I saw Lee was talking to Callahan a lot, explaining Quidditch and other wizard traditions. I nudged Fred and we nodded. A mission awaits.

We were sitting at our table while the first years were being sorted. We heard "Meyers, Callahan" and all sat forward to hear. The hat took a while. It said, "Not good for Slytherin…" I saw her relax immensely. "Hm…a brilliant mind, very loyal, but not exactly the bravest hm…better be…RAVENCLAW!" She smiled and looked in our direction. I saw her joy fade as she realized she wasn't with us, but went to her seat happily. Ella grinned and clapped loudly. She winked at Callahan with a thumbs up.

"She IS pretty smart! She'll do great there!" Ella said happily.

A week went by, and Callahan settled in well. We all were getting ready for classes, when Ella got up to leave the common room early. "I gotta grab my potions. Madame Pomfrey said that she doesn't have a lot of them, and to use the solely for Quidditch or big tests."

After Marcus Long's attack on her, last year, she was left with a permanent effect. She had fainting spells, where stress, heavy emotions, or lack of sleep could enduce a blackout for her. The unconsciousness would only last around 10 second to 5 minutes, depending on her cause.

In Quidditch, which she tried our for and got in, she would be on such high emotions, that she would black out for sure, so Madame Pomfrey made some potions for her, to keep them low.

She also fainted randomly at times. Those were only for a few seconds, but she might be on the stairs, or going down a hill, and those few seconds would mean a lot.

I offered to go with her, which she accepted, and made Fred come along. The three of us headed towards the hospital wing and we planned out our pranks along the way.

We were planning on putting Veritaserum in the food for dinner tonight, painting Mrs. Norris pink, and messing with some Slytherins during potions. Then Ella said something that confused us. "Guys, I have to go somewhere tomorrow night, to help a friend, so don't get worried if you can't find me."

Fred said, "Where will you be?"

I could see her thinking hard. "Just out with a friend. I met them last year, and they said they might need someone to talk to this year. They asked if I could come alone, so I said sure."

Fred shrugged. "We could help, you know."

"I know that, it's just that this person doesn't trust people easily. I'm going to talk to them about it tomorrow."

I nodded. "Alright then!" We reached Madame Pomfrey's office, and she handed us a bag of vials.

"Don't take more than two a day if necessary. They are only for a big deal, ok?"

Ella nodded and we went along our way.


	7. Chapter 7

** WARNING: This chapter has some T/M content near the end. Not graphic, but kids really shouldn't read it. I had a friend who read my story, who asked if I would try to write about it, and I said sure. Any other suggestions, please put in the reviews, or PM me. Thanks!**

**Ella's POV**

I took a deep breath. It was Callahan's first Hogwarts transformation. I drank one of my potions to help with the fainting, then turned into a silver fox. I waited near the Whomping Willow for Callie, and she found me rather fast.

I ran to the Willow, stepping on one of the roots that turned it on "sleep mode". Callie quickly ran into the Shrieking Shack, and I followed. The worst part was watching the transformation. Her screams caused me to wince, as I looked away.

Within a few minutes, I came nose to nose with a dark red human-like wolf. It growled, and I bowed, showing my submission. It looked back at me, but bowed. I then straightened up and began to run around, playing tag with it.

Soon, it was about time for her to wean back into her human form, but me, being the klutz that I am, stepped on her tail. Big mistake…

I got a nice slash to the chest, and a sharp bite to the ankle. I whined loudly and the werewolf backed off. I winced in pain, and Callie turned back to normal. She seemed drowsy, but panicked once she saw my state.

"Oh Merlin, Ella I'm so sorry!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She picked me up, since I was still in fox form, and carried me back to the castle. Once we neared the hospital wing, I changed back, and used her to keep me upright.

My ankle did not permit me to walk well, and I gave a small smile to Callahan. "It's ok, it was my fault, I wasn't being careful."

Madame Pomfrey came out, mumbling about it being too late at night, but widened her eyes at the sight. She recognized the signs, and hustled me into the room. She gave Cal a potion to drink, while she tended to my wounds.

I closed my eyes, letting the darkness overcome me.

**George's POV**

Fred, Lee, and I were waiting for Ella to come down for breakfast, but Katie ran down, worried. "Where is she? She wasn't in bed all night!"

I shifted nervously. "Don't know. Said she had a meeting last night. Maybe we will meet her at breakfast."

We walked outside the common room, to be rammed into by a first year. "Katie!"

Katie helped the girl up. "Callahan, what's wrong?"

I could see the tear stains on the young girl's face. "Ella got hurt! I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night, I couldn't get in."

Katie hugged the girl, saying, "It's ok, you tried, take us to her?"

The auburn girl nodded, grabbing her hand. We questioned her on the way to the hospital wing, but to no avail.

Fred asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure…"

Katie tried next. "How bad is it?"

"You'll have to ask Madame Pomfrey."

Lee's question was a little shocking, but I just winked at Fred. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt at all?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked.

The girl's tears came back, and she shook her head. "I don't know" Katie hugged her.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure she will be fine."

I was the only one who heard the girl mumble, "It was my fault." I knew better, than to bring it up, so we walked into the hospital wing to see Ella laughing with Mrs. Pomfrey.

Callahan's eyes widened. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" She ran up to the second year, hugging her.

Ella gasped, and Callie pulled away. "I'm sorry, your chest, I forgot."

I saw the other smile. "It's ok, it's feeling better." The rest of us bombarded her with questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"What are the injuries?"

"Is it serious?"

She just coughed loudly, and we all shut up. She kept coughing, to the point where some blood came up, but was able to settle down. Callahan was sobbing.

"I'll explain to you guys, but I'm only saying it once. I was walking with a friend, and I was helping them with some problems they had. We didn't notice how close we were to the forest, and a creature got aggravated. I was scraped in the chest, and got an ankle bite, but other than that, I'm fine. Callie found me, and helped me to the hospital wing."

Callahan gave her a look, which I found curious. She whispered something to her, but Ella shook her head. I heard her whisper back. "Everything I said was true."

I didn't let my doubt show. I knew there was something that she wasn't telling us, but I decided to let it be. Ella was given some crutches, and we all walked to the Great Hall together.

I heard some Slytherins jeer at Ella as we walked from the Great Hall. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, brown eyes in a cool manner. A few Ravenclaws heard what happened and checked to see if she was ok.

At Herbology, we whispered in the back about the first upcoming Quidditch game. Ella and Katie were chasers, and Angelina was a backup chaser. She would move up to regular chaser next year, once the 7th year leaves.

Fred and I were beaters, Oliver Wood, a third year, was the Keeper. Our brother, Charlie, another 7th year, was the Seeker and Captain. We were up against Hufflepuff first, and our team was well formed.

We had practice later today, and Madame Pomfrey said that Ella could still play Quidditch. Callahan said that she wasn't into it, but would still come and watch the game. The only nerve wracking thought, was Cedric Diggory, the fourth year chaser for their team. He was a skilled player, and was quite popular among the girls.

There was something about him that seemed off. He was too perfect. I was never jealous of him, I actually pitied him some. Girls are great, but TONS of girls…maybe not so much.

I somewhat focused back on the lesson due to Ella jabbing my arm. We were learning about Mandrakes, and she seemed quite interested. Ella was big into nature, so Herbology she enjoyed. She didn't like the papers, but the hands-on work was her forte.

She already picked her two classes for next year. Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. She looked intensely at the mandrake in front of her, as she carefully lifted it, and put it in the next pot, shoveling in the dirt.

Using her arm, she pushed some hair out of her face, leaving a dirt smudge. I grinned as she put her gloves and earmuffs away. I grabbed her arm. "Ella, quit getting so messy." I said, wiping the dirt off her face.

I looked at her with a smirk, and her eyes just sparkled. "I'm SO terribly sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to impress you."

I stared into her eyes for a moment, then snapped out of it when she turned to get her bag. She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her. "We need to get to the Quidditch field soon, and I need to drop my bag off at my room."

I nodded and followed her.

It was the big day, the first game of Quidditch, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. I saw Katie and Ella lining up to start. The Quaffle was released and Katie grabbed it quickly. She tossed it to the 7th year who dove in between the other team, scoring us a goal.

Lee was comentating. "And it's Gryffindor with the Quaffle. Goregous Katie Bell with a swift toss to the stunning Micheal Smith, and he scores, 10 points to Gryffindor." I grinned at Lee, while batting a Bludger away from Charlie.

Lee continued. "And it's the amazingly perfect, charming Diggory with the Quaffle, passing it along to Carter, the jealous partner, OH nice save by star Keeper, Oliver Wood. Smith with the Quaffle, nice pass to the vigilant LeStrange. Another 10 points to Gryffindor."

Ella was headed towards Diggory, as he held the Quaffle, but turned to get smacked in the chest with the bludger. She let out a cry of pain, as she fell off her broom, her chest wounds re-opening.

Luckily she was lower to the ground, so she only fell 20 feet. I looked down with concern, but kept on with the game. Katie scored twenty more points, and Hufflepuff scored 30. We were up by 10 points.

Ella was helped off the field, going to the dressing area to see the nurse. Within thirty minutes, the snitch was caught by Charlie, and we won. I gave Charlie a big pat on the back.

"Good job big bro…"I started.

"We are so VERY proud" Fred finished. Charlie grinned.

"We better go check on our chaser." He said, leading our team back.

We found Ella, coughing up blood, looking pale from blood loss. She toop a big sip of water, and Madame Pomfrey spoke to Charlie. "She has lost her voice, so make sure that she stays out of the next game."

Charlie nodded and turned to Angelina. "You will be playing the next game against Ravenclaw." She nodded and went over to Ella.

Ella just grinned and waved. I laughed and waved back. She stood up, after drinking a potion, and Callahan ran in. "Oh Merlin, Fox Eyes, you ok?"

Fred laughed. "Did you call her Fox Eyes?"

Callie looked determined. "Yes, I did. It's an inside joke, you guys don't understand."

I grinned at Fred. "Well, I like it. New nickname, Ella!"

She rolled her eyes, and Lee ran in. "That was bloody brilliant! Great game!"

Katie piped up. "Not as good as your announcing! I almost fell off my broom, laughing!"

"Why, you even called us the incredible Weasley twins, ready to beat their way through Quidditch. I'm touched." I said, wiping a fake tear away. I saw Ella, silently laughing.

"Ella," Oliver asked. "You can't even make noises?"

Madame Pomfrey answered. "She can talk, but it is raspy and it drys her throat, making her prone to have a horrendous coughing fit." Ella nodded and pointed to Madame Pomfrey, as if to say, 'What she said'.

We all gathered our supplies and headed back to the castle, Ella staying a little longer for some last checkups. I laughed along everyone else as Lee continued making commentary.

**Ella's POV**

I walked back to the castle, alone. I was in a corridor as I heard footsteps. Cedric Diggory came up beside me. "Nice job today! I heard about what happened. No voice, right?"

I nodded, grinning. "You did well!" he continued. "First game and all. Were your parents players?"

My face frowned, and he noticed. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bring them up. Really!" With that said, he pulled me aside into a room.

"Listen, Ella, I just have to say this. You are really cute and sweet and,…I love you."

I was shocked. I didn't think anyone thought like this about me. I was the simple kid with awful parents. Also, I didn't feel that way back to him, so I blushed. He took it the wrong way. He leaned in and kissed me, and I groaned, pushing him away.

There was a shocked look in his eyes. I doubt he'd been rejected before. He looked angry now. "Merlin, Ella, don't be like this." He grabbed my hair, smashing his lips upon mine. He forced his tongue in and I moaned, trying to get someone to help me.

I heard someone coming, and I thrashed, trying to break from his grip, but he held me down. "Come on, we can have some real fun." He kissed me again, and I saw George come into view.

"Hey Ella, I…" he stopped and stared. He turned and ran off, and I tried to yell for help, but it just rasped.

"George…help…" I felt close to tears, and Cedric put a hand on my thighs. I looked at him with shock, as he moved farther up. I shook my head and bit his lip, hard. He growled and slapped my leg. I whimpered in pain as I kneed him in the stomach. He fell back, caught off guard.

Taking my chance, I ran away, terrified. I ran up to the common room, bursting in. I saw George, who glared at me. "Look who decided to show up."

I tried to speak. "You don't…understand…" I rasped.

He just glared more. "No, I think I do."

I burst into tears, shaking my head, and running up to my room. He didn't get it. I wasn't kissing Cedric, HE was kissing me. I was being mistreated, and he thought it was of my free will. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't speak, so I did the next best thing. I wrote a letter.

**George's POV**

I was furious. She was snogging Cedric. Why am I so upset? She is my friend, she can do what she wants. For some reason, I was mad. Angry. Betrayed. As I sat sulking, an owl flew down and handed me a letter.

It was from Ella, and I almost didn't read it. Almost. Opening it up, I read it, eyes widening in shock.

_ George,_

_ I understand why you would be mad at me, but please hear(or read) me out. I don't like Cedric, let alone LOVE him. It was a misunderstanding. He came up to me and asked if I loved him back, and I told him no._

_ He didn't like the answer. I tried to get away, I really did, but he was too strong. I'm so sorry, I tried to ask for help when you came, but my voice wouldn't let me. _

_ Please don't let this ruin our friendship. I don't know how to make it up to you. Also, don't go up to him and make a big deal. I don't want the drama. _

_ I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I'll be ok, I'm used to it._

_ Best Wishes._

_ Ellana_

I felt the guilt course through me. She looked at me with what I thought was shock. It was fear. Why didn't I do anything. He took advantage of her, and it passed right uner my nose. Katie came down, worried.

I threw the letter into the fire, so no one could see it. "George, what is wrong with Ella. She looks like she saw someone die."

"Wh..what?"

"Yeah, she's up there crying, but her eyes are really wide. She looks terrified."

I almost choked. She was scared, she was only a young girl. "I don't know." It was the truth. I didn't know all that happened.

Ella didn't talk for days. She would come to classes, and act normal, but refused to talk unless teachers asked her to. She would sit in the common room and stare into the fire, ignoring our questions.

Callahan came up to her one night, looking sick, and whispered in her ear. I saw Ella nod, and get up, following her. I wanted so badly to go along, but I knew that wouldn't help.

Fred spoke up. "We need to do something about this. Something happened, and we need to be able to fix this."

Katie spoke up. "George knows, he won't tell us though."

Fred stared at him. "TELL US! We need to help her!"

I sighed. "Ok, fine. A few days ago, she was cornered by someone, and they…took advantage of her."

Lee gasped. "SHE WAS.."

I slapped my hand over his mouth and he mumbled "raped?"

I facepalmed. "No she wasn't! Don't spread that around. He just snogged her…a lot"

Katie was crying. "Poor Ella. Who did it?"

"I don't know if I should say. She doesn't want it getting out. She has enough to deal with as it is."

Fred sighed. "We won't tell!"

I huffed. "It was Diggory."

They all yelled protests of shock and anger. "WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, OK? She asked us not to!" I shouted, getting their attention.

One by one, they all nodded.

"Well, we need to cheer her up." Katie said. I nodded and we slowly schemed a way to light up our Fox-Eyes.

**Ella's POV**

I finished helping Callie with her second transformation, and I didn't get hurt. Afterwards, I poured out my problems to her, sobbing. She just sat there and listened, which was just what I needed. I told her how scared I was. She nodded and spoke up after a while.

"You taught me how to be brave. You helped me when I felt scared and alone. You stood up to that Slytherin guy, I think you can stand up to that jerk."

I smiled for once in almost 5 days. "Thanks, Tails." She and I became very close, and I felt even closer after this. We were sisters in everything but blood.

She walked me back to the common room late that night, and I went up to bed, unnoticed by everyone. I slept peacefully for once.

I woke up to Katie gently rubbing my leg. I yelped and sat up quickly. She looked confused. "Sorry, did I do something?"

I blinked a few times. It reminded me of how he touched me. I shook my head. "Bad dreams.."I mumbled, my voice having recovered.

"Well," Katie continued. "Angelina had her first game last night! She did well! Not as good as you, though."

I smiled. "Thanks Kat."

"Do you need to talk?" she asked. I shook my head. I told Callie everything, and I didn't want to repeat it.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok! We better get down to breakfast." Katie grabbed her bag and waited for me by the door. I fixed my hair and followed her.

I saw the boys waiting for us and I winced. Merlin, I felt embarressed. George extended a hand to me, and I took it, giving a small smile. He grinned back, and we left, Callie catching up with us. For once this week, I felt safe.


	8. AN - I hate these too, just please read!

** SO HEY GUYS!**

** I am in the middle of a writers block with this story. I was thinking of taking it down.**

** If you want it to stay up, let me know. Also, if it does stay up, I was going to skip to either the third or fourth year, but I NEED SUGGESTIONS! A lot of ya'll out there are geniuses with brilliant minds, so share with me some ideas! **

** Also, I know I update slowly with my other story, Time to Loosen Up, but bear with me. Tests are coming up in school, and its getting reeeeally pressured!**

** THANKS GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS!**

**Ok - I decided to do year three, but it won't be too long, I don't think. I wanted to have a year to focus on Ella's relationship with the twins, as well as her meeting Neville for the first time.**

**Also, more will come out about Callie and her condition, and I am trying to decide on whether the twins find out this year, or next. **

**I have a slight plan for their fourth year, but it depends on certain things that might happen in the third year. There will be slight feelings developing for George. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and the suggestions, because I have overcome my writers block temporarily!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, merely Ella.**

**YEAR 3 – **

Ella's POV:

I had nearly finished yet another summer at the Tonk's residence. I was spending my final week with the Weasleys. Ever since last Christmas, Mrs. Weasley had a soft spot for me. She caught me tearfully sitting by myself outside, and I hugged her, telling her how she was like the mom I never had.

Ever since then, she owled me for the rest of the year as if I was her own child. Dora woke me out of my thoughts. "Ella, finish packing, we will be heading over soon." Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin, daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks, was training to be an Auror.

I grinned at her. "Okay okay! Let me finish this last paragraph on mandrakes." I turned back to my Herbology essay, which I neglected to do until the day I was leaving to see my best friends. I sat, frustrated, needing two more inches on my paper. I growled, my hair turning black.

It took me a while to realize that my hair and emotions were connected to the point where I would show feeling through it. When embarressed, I won't blush, but my hair will turn pink. When I get super excited, my hair goes vibrant green. When I am nervous, it is yellow. In this case, it's black, meaning annoyed.

I flipped open my Herbology book. I can do this, Herbology is easy, I just need to get motivated. I sighed, turning pages endlessly, gathering the last bit of data for my paper, and scribbling it down at an incredible speed.

Finishing, I packed away my quill and parchment and yelled in relief. "THANK MERLIN THAT'S OVER!" My hair shifted back to its normal blonde color, meaning I was relaxed.

I threw my last bit of clothes in my trunk, and carried it downstairs. I heard my Aunt Andromeda clanging dishes, getting breakfast ready. "Aunt Andy, do you need help?" I asked, dropping my luggage in front of the fireplace.

"No dear, that's alright, just come on in and sit down." She replied.

I obliged willingly, plopping into one of the wooden chairs. My Uncle Ted was already seated at the table, reading the Daily Prophet. "Bear! Anything interesting in the paper?" I gave him a pet name since he was what a called him, a bear! Well, not literally, but he acted like one. He was big, warm, and sweet, just like a teddy bear. I'm pretty sure he hated the name, but was too nice to tell me off.

He grinned at me and shook his head. "Not today, Fox, just normal buisness. Wizard taxes, cauldron leaks, the usual rubbish. So, heading over to the Weasley's today?" My family, and the teachers, knew of my animagus form, because I was registered. Nobody else knew, though, not even my best friends.

I nodded. "Yep! We are planning on Quidditch, getting Ron ready, me forcing them to do homework, and other things." Everyone knew that by "other things" I meant pranks. I may not exactly participate in the pranks, but the boys always needed help planning.

"Well, don't go in over your head. I don't want too many detention letters this year."

"Bear! I told you that was Fred and George! They were mad half the year because of what Ced…I mean, because of something some annoying kid did." I held back a flinch at my mess up. I was a bit of a nervous wreck after Cedric's little performace last year, but I stayed in one piece, and was perfectly prepared to come face to face with him again.

Uncle Ted looked at me suspiciously. "You never did tell me what happened." I knew that he knew I was witholding the full truth, but I refused to tell him or anyone else what happened.

"I told you that there was just a kid who was jealous after a Quidditch practice, and decided to bug me about it! The twins have awful tempers, so they got the guy back. Then he retaliated, and it sort of made itself into a mini-war." I struggled to keep my hair color at bay, knowing that the slightest indication of over emotion would tip him off. What I said, though, was true.

He didn't believe me, but refrained from bringing it up. Just in time, Dora came in, slid into a seat, and Aunt Andy brought out red velvet pancakes. My hair went green, making my cousin laugh, and mimic my hair color. I squealed, "You made THESE?!"

Aunt Andy just laughed. "Well, we won't be seeing you for a long time, so might as well give you a nice send off!" Red velvet was my favorite. Red velvet cookies, cake, cupcakes, anything red velvet was my deep love.

I took a big bite and moaned an "I love you" whilst eating. Uncle Ted laughed, while Dora just shrugged and ate, a smile splitting across her face at the delicious taste.

I listened in on my family's conversation as I silently ate. Dora was telling all about an Auror named Mad-Eyed Moody. "He's incredible! He has a magic eye that can see through things like invisiblity spells, and he can detect dark magic with it. It looks hideous, but Dad, it's the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"So, does he put up with your prone for trouble?"

"Mum! He told me, specifically, that I had the makings of a good Auror! And this is the man who never compliments anybody, let alone me and my accidents."

I laughed while hearing that. Dora, or Tonks as she likes to be called, is the klutziest person in the wizarding world. I've never met anyone who has tripped over so many coat racks that it outnumbers her record.

I swallowed my last bite of pancakes and gulped down some orange juice, sighing as I leaned back, hair blonde again.

"Well, I'm glad he is giving you a chance, but don't let that comment make you cocky. That means he is expecting much from you, so you better step up your game." Uncle Ted said.

Tonks nodded, and kept eating, while I stood up to put away my dishes. Magic is a rare occurrence in this household. Aunt Andy likes to do everything by hand, and Bear follows her. Nym is too busy with her training to spend time fooling around with magic, and I can't do it outside of school until I am 17.

As I scrubbed the plate down, my cat-owl, Pippin, flew in with a letter. I untied it from his ankle, and opened it. It was from Callie, saying:

_Dear Fox-eyes,_

_I know your hair color is frustrating, but have you ever thought of maybe trying to force your emotions to you eyes? I know you can change eye color, but maybe shifting your feelings to that aspect can help control your hair color. I can do more research on it._

_Second year for me, I'm so excited! Thanks for helping with my time of month! The wolfsbane Professor McGonagall recommended doesn't stop me from changing, but it gives be control over my mind. That should make it safer._

_Also, I was invited over to the twin's house, but I decided to stay home. I only get to see my family for one more week before a whole year goes by, so I want to treasure each moment with them._

_When I see you on the train, don't you dare get any ideas. He does not like me like that! We are just friends! Also, I am only 12! Who dates at that age?! What 12 year old in their right mind snogs someone?_

_Anyways, I miss you so much! Write me back soon, and tell me what it's like with the Terror Twins!_

_Love,_

_Tails_

I grinned as I read her letter. Putting my now clean plate on the counter, I snatched some parchment and a quill to write her back before I left.

_Tails, my love,_

_Please read up about the eyes, that would be SUCH a lifesaver!_

_Also, what are girlfriends for? I should be a werewolf too, I have my own time-of-month thing. ;)_

_Today, Bear pressed for more details about my detentions last year. I blamed it on the twins, which it WAS their fault, but he knows I'm not telling him everything. Gosh, how the heck am I ever going to explain that to anyone?_

_Also, you and Lee are soulmates! I can't sit idly by watching as you two stay as "just friends". But fine, I'll wait until next year to REALLY get working. That way, he can take you out on Hogsmeade dates!_

_Oh, Hogsmeade, I am so excited for everything! I MISS YOU!_

_Write me back soon, but send Pippin back once you get this, I need him for something special. _

_Love,_

_Fox_

I sent Pippin off, and Aunt Andy came out, handing me my bag and giving me a big hug. "We'll miss you so much!" she said, as Bear and Nym came out, hugging me goodbye.

I sent them a smile, and grabbed my luggage, stepping into the fireplace, and dropping the Floo powder, saying, "The Burrow". And with a flash, I was gone.

**How was that for an intro?! **

**Leave me a review, also, let me know about these relationships: should they be friends, enemies, distrust, etc... Nothing more than friends, just let me know for story purposes.**

**EllaxNeville(Friends - Neville scared of Ella - Hates her) Choose out of those three.**

**EllaxRon(Brother/Sister relationship - lots of fights) Choose out of the two.**

**EllaxDraco(Brother/Sister relationship - Draco hates Ella, but she wants to connect - secretly friends) Choose out of the three.**

**Leave me reviews and suggestions!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**The votes are in –  
EllaxDraco – Brother/sister relationships  
EllaxRon – lots of fights  
EllaxNeville – Scared, but slowly become friends.**

**Also, check out my plot-line poll for my other story, "Time to Loosen Up".  
Remember to review and leave suggestions! PM me if you have an OC character you want me to add in. You would need to tell me their NAME, GENDER, HOUSE, CHARACTERISTICS, and RELATIONSHIP WITH ELLA(friends, enemies, has a crush on her[if it's a boy], etc..)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

George's POV

"Fred, George, clean up this mess!" Molly Weasley's voice rang out through the house. I laughed as I looked at what happened. Fred and I experimented with our latest invention, called Gut Busters. It is a piece of food that makes you empty the contents of your stomach.

We had given it to Ron, who fell for it, and spilled his breakfast all over the floor. Fred and I held back laughter, failing. We stopped as soon as Mom came in.

She spoke, voice filled with frustration. "You boys better clean this up within 5 minutes! Ella is coming anytime, so make this place look presentable!"

Fred and I nodded, looked at each other, and grinned. Ella was coming. We haven't seen her all summer. Sure, we exchanged letters, but we missed her. She was our best friend.

I slumped to the ground with a dishrag, wiping up vomit. "Oi, Fred, we might want to take it down a notch on the level of upbringing." I scrunched my nose up at the smell.

He nodded. "Yeah, a lot more came up than I expected. But boy, it was hilarious, the face he made!"

We heard a thunk, a sigh of relief, and a silky voice call out, "Mrs. Weasley! I've missed you!" We looked at each other, mentally high-fiving.

I yelled out. "Ellana, darling, we have missed you so! Now get in here!"

I heard her laughter fill the house as she turned the corner, looking onto the floor where we were cleaning. I noticed the changes in her. Her chest had curved out more, while her stomach curved in. Her hair was much longer, thinner, and had a green tint to it. I grinned, Fred and I slowly understood her hair emotions.

Fred laughed at her face as she looked at the ground. "What exactly did you two do?"

Fred grinned. "Us? Nothing! Ron ate a bugger piece of food, must've upset his stomach."

She winked at us. "Bugger food, eh? Bad luck I suppose."

Mom missed Ella's wink, and turned to the girl. "You can take your things to Ginny's room." Ella nodded and picked up her trunk. I could tell she was struggling with the weight, but she didn't comment on it.

I spoke up. "Want me to carry that Ella?" She gave me a smirk.

"Um, you seem preoccupied." I looked back down at the puke, and shrugged.

"I must help a lady in need."

"Ok, sure then." I leapt up, away from the smell on the floor, and picked up her luggage with a grunt.

"Oi, Fox, you packed a ton!"

"Thanks George, I was going for the world's heaviest suitcase. Think I win?" she seemed serious, but I laughed it off.

"Nope! You should see Percy's."

Her laughter sent chills down my spine. She had grown much into her voice as well. It always seemed to sound musical, even when talking normally. I shook my head, why did I care so much about her voice?

"Well, then tell Percy to kill me now. I was so looking forward to getting in the Guiness Book of World Records."

I was confused. "The what?"

Her face lit up. "Oh, Bear showed it to me! It's the best book ever! Muggle, of course, but it's filled with the crasiest things that people hold records for! I have it in my bag! You and Fred just HAVE to see it!"

Fred popped up behind us, as we entered Ginny's room. "I heard my name!"

The girl laughed and nodded. "Yes, now sit on the bed, you have to see this!" she said, pulling out a bright, big book.

We flipped through the pages. "Most tattoos, longest distance pulling a truck with your pinky, what kind of achievments are these?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Stupid things, really, but they are cool!"

Fred laughed. "Come on, El, you don't know what cool is."

She scoffed. "Oh please, I invented cool. I'm the coolest person you guys know!"

Ginny walked into her room, and seeing Ella, she gave a shriek of delight and launched herself into the older girl's arms. "Ella!"

"Ginny!" I watched the two, smirking.

"Thanks for writing to me all year, things have been boring around here. I wish I could go to Hogwarts this year, but I'm one year too young! It isn't fair that Ron gets to go before me!"

Ella smiled patiently as the younger girl vented. I was shocked at her willingness to sit and listen. I would've yelled at Gin to shut up a while ago.

Ella spoke up. "Yeah, my cousin is starting this year, and so is…uh…Harry Potter, yeah, he's starting supposedly."

I could tell she was hiding something. I could see her hair go a shade blonder than usual. I furrowed my brow, but didn't ask any questions. Fred jumped up. "Harry Potter is joining this year! George, we have to meet him!"

I smirked. "Yeah, and maybe we can bring Ginny back a piece of his cloak, or better yet, a lock of his hair." Ginny's face was pink with embarressement, and Ella glared at us.

"I don't see Ginny's problem! She just wants to meet a boy who happened to survive the killing curse, and in fact, I want to meet him too!" She said, earning a beaming smile from the younger girl.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no, not you too! We don't need another fangirl!"

I instantly regretted my words. "You want to see fangirl, huh?" I could see the mischief in her eyes, her hair turning purple. Fred and I looked at each other and ran out of the room, hearing Ginny and Ella's laughter behind us.

When the metamorphagus got an idea, it usually ended up with Fred and I on the receiving end. I jumped on my bed, after entering my room. Fred sat opposite me, and we both listened for trouble, but heard nothing.

I heard Ella talking to mom. "Mrs. Weasley, can I help with lunch?"

"Sure dear, go right ahead with the carrots there."

I groaned. "Freeeeed, she is going to be making our food!"

I saw the horror look in his eyes. I bet she is going to tamper with it, just for our sake. I gave him a look, and winked as we both started planning a revenge.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Ella's POV**:

I helped Mrs. Weasley make lunch. I enjoy cooking, and I always feel bonded when I cook with Andy, so I decided to bond with my second mother.

"Mrs. Weasley, what goes next?"

"Please dear, call me Aunt Molly, you're practically family." She said, sending me a smile. I nodded, smiling back.

"Well then, Aunt Molly, what goes next in the soup?" We were making homemade chicken noodle soup, and it was smelling divine.

"Chop the chicken and add it." I listened as I was told, and smirked, thinking about my prank on the twins. Their bedroom walls were charmed to have pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart all over it, as well as other famous wizards that girls seem to fawn over.

I hadn't set off the charm yet, I was waiting until they came down for lunch. Ron came down, took one look at me, and scowled. Ever since second year Christmas, he distrusted me. He saw that I actually had slight feelings for my mother, and immediately looked upon me with prejudice.

I was a little upset, but shook it off. I continued chopping chicken, ignoring his glares. Instead, I decided to make conversation. "So, Ron, starting Hogwarts this year, aren't you?"

He nodded, warily. I continued. "Gryffindor for you, I suppose. You've got the temper for it." I saw him open his mouth to retort, but I cut him off. "Something to be proud of. Gryffindors have fierce tempers, I have one, Fred and George have one, gosh YOU of all people know that Percy has one."

I heard him snicker at that last statement, before turning back to glare at me. I rolled my eyes and continued, trying to lighten the mood. "Though, you might want to learn how to handle spiders. That way, the hat can see your hidden bravery easier."

I guess he didn't see the compliment in it, so he burst out. "Me being afraid of spiders is no big deal, at least I'm not terrified to see my mother!"

Aunt Molly turned on him, with a shocked look. "Ronald Weasley, do not speak that way to our guest!"

I bit my lip, scrunching up my nose. That one was average, but each time it was brought up, it hurt because I knew it was true. "I may fear my mother, but I don't freak out every time I see a mere picture of her."

I smirked. A while ago, the young boy nearly wet himself when a picture of a spider was blown over to him by the wind. He glared at me, and said. "At least spiders don't destine me to go killing peoples families."

Ouch. That was a low blow. I put down the knife I was holding. I stood in front of his face. "Destiny and fate are two very different things, Ron. Listen to yourself. While you worry about my destiny, you should start worrying about your own fate." I felt my hair change to black with red highlights, and I held back an annoyed groan.

I stood up, and walked straight past him and his mother, who was now scolding him, and ran up to Ginny's room. I bumped into the twins along the way, and they sent me curious glances. I just grunted and said a quick, "Make sure I don't kill your brother in his sleep" before entering the room, slamming the door shut.

Ginny was reading a book about Quidditch, and looked up at me with confusion. I looked at her, warily, and said, "Is it ok if I despise two of your brothers?"

She widened her eyes. "What did the twins do this time?"

I laughed. "No, not them. Percy and Ron, well, mainly Ron this time. I just never liked Percy."

She grinned. "Me neither. But what did Ron do?"

"What he always does."

"Merlin, El, I'm sorry about him. He's got a nasty temper, could probably make it in Slytherin if he wasn't so prejudiced against them." The redhead said. She came over to my bed, and rubbed my head. I closed my eyes, humming at the good feeling.

"Gin, you are my favorite, no doubt about it. It is ok if I call you my sister, right?"

They younger girl smiled. "Of course. You are the big sister I never had. It stinks being the youngest AND the only girl. The others are SO overprotective."

"I can imagine it! The twins were protective of me, still are actually, and I'm slightly older than them!"

"I guess they are just being boys." She said with a sigh, still rubbing my head.

My hair changed to it's relaxed blonde state, and I closed my eyes. I heard Mrs. Weasley yell up for lunch, so Ginny got up off the bed and went to the door. "Come on El, they'll carry you down if you don't come."

I moaned. "Alright, I'm hungry anyway." I rolled off the bed and stood up straight, fixing my hair. I followed my friend out the door and down the stairs. I took a whiff of the warm, inviting soup and smiled. Comfort food, perfect timing.

I saw Fred and George with their eyes going back and forth between Ron and I. I rolled my eyes, sat down, and started eating.

Lunch was unusually quiet, as if people could feel the tense mood. Fred and George got up, after eating, and headed to their room, while I grinned at Ginny. I heard them yell, "ELLA!" before I got up and ran out the door. This was going to be a fun week.


End file.
